Hiding From The Oblivious
by MoonLightMare
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: This is the rewrite of my story "Sunlight Starburst". The plotline's changed a bit, and the characters are less OOC…or at least I think they are. XD**

**WARNING: This is shonen-ai/yaoi malexmale. So if you don't like it, just click that little button that says "back". If you flame me, you're flame will go unnoticed.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own. The end.**

Everything was perfect at the Niwa Kingdom. Dawn had just arrived, and the sun was rising, shedding a soft peach glow. The skies were a clear, sharp blue and the dew glistened on the blades of grass. If only all days were like this.

"Queen Emiko! King Kosuke!"

A frantic soldier barged into a spacious room, arousing the occupants. A tuft of brown and red hair came up.

"Yes..?" asked a soft feminine voice, as her partner got more awake.

The soldier, who had climbed up about 50 flights of stairs managed to wheeze out "the p-prince is missing!"

The man in bed finally perked up. "Again?" he groaned.

He woman patted his arm soothingly. "Now, now Kosuke, you know we always manage to get him back." But if you looked closely at her red eyes, you could see a hint of worry.

"Call Lord Satoshi and Krad up here" she sighed. The soldier nodded and bowed, than went off.

"What're we going to do?" asked Kosuke, his annoyance obvious.

"What we usually do," she said with a deceptively sweet smile, "we snuff him out". Her eyes glittered darkly.

Kosuke gulped, glad he wasn't Daisuke. You didn't want to mess with Emiko Niwa when she got that insane, psychotic, murderous look in her eyes…

"Are you describing that look in my eyes again?" she asked lightly, amused.

Kosuke just flushed.

Footsteps sounded, and they became louder as time went by.

"Queen Emiko, King Kosuke," acknowledged a handsome man with sapphire eyes and deep ocean blue hair. An equally handsome man stood by his side with gleaming white blond hair with golden eyes. He had his arm slung possessively around the smaller man's waist. The monarch's nodded politely.

"So, Daisuke tried to run again," stated Satoshi, he didn't even try to make it sound like a question since he knew he was right.

Krad snorted and rolled his eyes, "who knew a squirt like him could cause so much trouble?"

Kosuke squinted his eyes at him sharply, just to remind them that they were talking to the _squirt's _**parents**.

Krad laughed sheepishly and said quickly "we'll be going now."  
He dragged Satoshi out with him into the hall.

"Watch your mouth next time!" he snapped at his partner, wrenching his hand away.

"But Satoshii!" he whined, "they were scarrry!" He put on his best puppy eyes look.

Satoshi rubbed the bridge of his nose and said in a strained voice "let's scry for him already."

"Already got the glass" said a smug Krad.

Satoshi's lips thinned into a straight line and took the mirror from the blonde's outstretched hand.

He closed his eyes and wiped his hand over the glass. He muttered some words and opened his eyes to show that they were milky white.

And without him saying a thingy, the clear glass clouded over only to show…

**Well…that was short. I'll try to lengthen out the rest of the chapters once I get them started. If anyone could give me some pointers on the chapter, I'm grateful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the delayed update guys, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Do I _really_ need this? Who would think that I owned D.N Angel…?**

**Warnings: This is SHOUNEN-AI, meaning boy x boy. **

When the image became clear, Krad gasped dramatically, going into a pose in which most would call comical.

"Oh my! Satoshi my love, why!" At this pint, overdramatic fake tears began to pour from his gold eyes like mini waterfalls.

Satoshis' eyes changed back into their own deep cerulean color as he rolled his eyes sighing "I'm not cheating on you, dimwit." The last word said was said affectionately.

Krad immediately stopped all he was doing and _glomped_ him. Yes, you read it right. Glomped.

Satoshi twitched slightly and broke free saying, "we must report this to the King and Queen."

Satoshi quickly walked back the way they came, only to be told that he had to go to the meeting hall by a maid.

When he and Krad had arrived at the hall, they saw that the royals were gracefully answering the council's questions about the prince.

As the meeting ended, Kosuke waved them over. "So, do you know anything yet?" questioned Emiko. Satoshi nodded.

"We know that somehow Prince Daisuke's destiny is linked to the Phantom Hunter Dark." Emiko raised an eyebrow at this, but waved him to go on.

"I suppose that we have to…"hire" Dark to find the Prince, seeing as how that's the only way their destinies could ever intertwine."

Kosuke nodded slowly, "but the council may object. Dark has a well known reputation when it comes to his job. I don't think he's ever hunted down a person before. Let alone a Prince."

Emiko just smiled predatorily, "Don't worry, Dark will take the job if the rumors are anything to go by. He simply cannot refuse if it involves someone beautiful _and_ filthy rich. Daisuke is both! And the council won't object because they won't know. If they do, we fire them!" She smiled gleefully.

Krad than produced a picture of the hunter, "this is what the carrier will have to look for. Isn't he a hottie?" The picture showed slim, muscled guy covered head to toe in skin tight black leather. Tanned skin stretched on his well defined features as he smiled, giving a two finger salute with his gloved hand. He had dark purple hair that almost looked black and bright amethyst eyes.

Emiko had a deep blush on her face as she giggled like a school girl. Kosuke just rolled

his eyes, and so did Satoshi even though had a light blush dusting his snow white completion.

"Send in the carrier," commanded Kosuke. The term "carrier" was first invented in the Civil War; the term was used back in that time for spies. But now that the Civil War was over, the term was used for anyone seeking something. Carriers were also trained as foot soldiers in tradition, since when they carried out missions; they were usually met with resistance. In a sense, Dark could be a carrier of sorts.

The gilded door banged open dramatically, and showed a girl with long brown hair and eyes with the traditional carrier clothing on, which a pair of leather pants and a silk shirt that gave the wearer easy movement. Set on her hips was a belt that was loaded with hidden daggers and small compartments. "Your Majesty," she said, bowing low.

They all acknowledged her with a small nod. "Risa, we need you to find this man," Kosuke showed her the picture. Her eyes widened and had a similar reaction to Emiko, except with a drunken look on her face. She nodded, took the picture, and went out the door.

After she was out of the room, Emiko rubbed her temples wearily, all the while thinking 'Daisuke, where could you be?'

&&

"Damn it, _Rio_, do I really have to do this?" grumbled a once redheaded prince. Now in his place was a blonde haired girl, with his red eyes smudged in eye liner so no one could really tell they were red. And just for an extra precaution, he was covered in a blue checkered dress that he was scratching at and a brown traveler's cloak.

"But of course, _Daimi_," came a too deep voice. From behind the curtains' came a short man with bright green hair and now yellow eyes. Rio adjusted her fake mustache and grinned cheekily, "how do I look?"

Daisuke grimaced and said, "The yellow eyes are a bit overboard, no?"

Riku shook her head and pronounced loftily, "why, we are royals, who are acting like vagabonds, this is absolutely not overboard. In fact, for us, I do believe it's quite normal."

Riku was one of the daughters to the Duchess of Frinsburg. Her younger sister, Risa, was soon to be engaged, but before that their mother allowed them to have a little freedom. Risa, taking full advantage, became a respected carrier. Riku, taking the term "freedom" a little too literally, decided to run away.

Daisuke just sighed and pulled at the dress that he thought was hideous, once again thinking 'is this really worth it?'

**Fwahaha, the second chapter is finally out. I wrote the other chapters already, but as usual, I'm too lazy to type it.**

**Thanks to: Anime Monster, RyuKaiser3, and Water Soul for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, you can't really blame me this time… last time it took me 6 months to update, this time, only 2 months. I'm actually trying to update everything at least once before the New Year. So everybody, Happy Early New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel. Lets just imagine I write a disclaimer for every chapter from now on…**

**Warnings: Male x Male**

Whistling quietly, he slinked out of the pub and into the sunlight. He walked past the famous Narigin fountain, named after the hero of the Civil War who won the major battle that lead the East side to victory, and threw in a few coins.

Legend had it that if your wish was pure hearted, and you tossed in something of equal value as the wish you made, the great Narigin might grant your wish. Dark had no idea how this legend was started, but it didn't hurt to try, did it? Besides, by morning the items that were tossed into the fountain just disappeared without a trace.

After he tossed in the coins, he peered softly into the clear water. 'I want, no, _wish_, for a purpose...' Although he enjoyed his life very much, just making piles of money and charming girls was not enough, for him at least. Any man would gladly take his place.

After looking at the water for a while with glazed eyes, he finally started walking again. Nearby, girls were looking at him and giggling to each other. Dark swiveled his head to face them and winked coyly at them.

They blushed and pushed a girl towards him, and made some shooing movements to her. 'She seems pretty enough,' Dark decided, and indeed she was. With bright blue hair and doe brown eyes, she was quite eye catching. She timidly walked up to him and the hue on her face darkened.

"Oh, no need to be afraid. I wouldn't dare hurt a sweet little thing like you," he cooed charmingly. She flushed darker and stuttered, "W-we wondering if y-you would like to come with us t-to the W-Winter Fe-eastival…" She trailed off, obviously waiting for rejection.

Dark sighed softly, she seemed really sweet, but he must start moving again before they caught up with him. "Listen, honey," he grasped her chin gently and lifted her head up, "I would absolutely love, _love_, to go with you, but I can't."

Her doe eyes lowered, and she nodded her acceptance. She started to move away, but before she could, he caught her by the wrist and gave her a swift peck to the lips.

Her friends gasped and started tittering happily as they started to move towards her. He just stood like a statue on the spot, looking at him with shocked eyes. Dark grinned at her before sprinting forward to him inn where his horse was being kept.

&&

A hand clasped onto his, warm and soft-comforting. Daisuke peered at Riku curiously, and while Riku just looked at him, he gestured to their hands.

Riku grinned, "A lady's not supposed to go out alone ya know. And even if they aren't out alone, they better are claimed in some way or someone is going to be huntin' ya."

Daisuke starred at her bug eyed, "Are you serious?"

Riku nodded, "Aye. Lassie, ya better start…_fixin_ your voice soon too."

He nodded slowly, his now blonde locks blowing softly in the wind. Riku had started talking in the traditional clipped accent of a weary traveler who had seen too much and picked up too many accents to return to the accent of their home language. People usually referred to this as the traveler curse.

He licked his now chapped hips, pale, small hands fisting in the blue checkered dress. He coughed lightly, and tried to coax his voice to come out softer, "Rio, you might actually have a brain."

Riku raised a now dyed green eyebrow at him, silently asking him why he wasn't using an accent. He shook his head, "One of us has to be intelligent."

He was absolutely sure that if they weren't in the disguise of lovers that she would've clocked him on the head.

&&

She swiftly mounted her horse, all supplies stuffed tightly in their packs. She straightened her silk shirt and whistled. The stable hand, a young boy, released the reins quickly as she changed from a standstill to immediately a run.

She sailed through the air as her trusty horse's hooves pounded into the ground. She leaned down a bit so that they could gain more speed. She really wanted to meet this Dark. She blushed again as she recalled the picture she was shown.

They gained more speed, but her dark brown eyes widened as she noticed something small slam into her horse, Meik. It hit his side so strong that they fell to the ground. Whatever it was, Risa decided that it was more than capable to kill her as she stared down at Meik.

His side was completely ripped open, showing his intestines. His flank was covered in blood, and his mane matted with sweat as his blue eyes circled around frantically, his nostrils flaring rapidly. All of their supplies were ruined, so she couldn't even save him. All she could do was be with him until his spirit finally left.

As tears gathered into her eyes, she knelt down. But her head quickly snapped up again, spraying her long hair into the air as she heard a feral scream. With tears streaming down her dirt clad cheeks, her eyes widened as she noticed the scream was coming closer to their location.

&&

Dark rode quickly, he needed to get out of this city fast. He was almost positive that they would've caught wind of him now. As he raced into the outskirts, he heard a scream that chilled his blood.

He hoped off his horse and tried to keep it silent. He whispered soothingly and patted his neck till his breathing calmed. He tied the reins to a branch and slowly walked towards the clearing.

As he got closer he noticed a stench, the stench of blood. His stomach turned over, 'it can't be them…they wouldn't dare act so close to a place with such a large population.'

But his traitorous mind disagreed, and he quickly saw pictures flash in his head.

He paid no heed to them, and snuck closer to the clearing. What he saw he never wanted to see again. A dead horse with warm blood still steadily pouring out of its side, and ripped bits of leather and silk on the grass. Both were stained with blood.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Yuffie03, The Oblivious Captain Anna, ehblahbing, KuramaKitsuneRyu, asara kaden, holdanote, Rambie, DerangedandLovinIt**

**Yesh, MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Hope you get all that you want this year x **


End file.
